As is known in the art, some current sensors use a magnetic field sensing element in proximity to a current conductor. The sensing element can generate an output signal having a magnitude proportional to the magnetic field induced by a current that flows through the current conductor.
Various parameters characterize the performance of current sensors, including sensitivity. Sensitivity is related to the magnitude of a change in output voltage from the sensing element in response to a change in the sensed current. The sensitivity of a current sensor can be influenced by a variety of factors, including is a physical distance between the sensing element and the conductor.
Further, current sensors typically have a limited operational range with respect to an amount of current they can sense and thus measure. However, some applications may require sensing currents at amounts greater than the operational range of the respective current sensor.